Rugula
Rugula (ルーグラ Rūgura) is a major character in The Past and Present. A young Saiyan girl raised on Namek, her odd but friendly nature helps the cold and bitter Future Panisa question her selfish reasons for fighting. Appearance Rugula has the standard Saiyan look of messy black hair and black eyes. In all of her appearances, she has her mother’s bright red ribbon tied into her hair. She has lightly tanned skin with several noticeable scars on her arms and legs. Her most common outfit is an amber colored gi with a rust colored lining and a small star patch sewn on the chest. With this outfit she wears a dark blue sash, short sleeved shirt, and wristbands, similar to the other Z-Fighters. She also wears slightly baggy maroon colored pants, white socks, and black flats. As a child, she had shaggy black hair than barely touched her shoulders and was a head taller than Gohan. In her first appearance during the Namek saga, she wore a Namekian style cream colored tunic with a dark blue vest, a red sash, white pants, and brown shoes. She later gets a new outfit from VG to help fight Freeza; a typical Saiyan armor set with a blue jumpsuit, brown under armor and white boots and gloves. While training with Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo for the Android attack, she wears a yellow colored shirt with a red sash and black shorts. She wears pink sneakers and white socks with this appearance. Some other casual outfits of her’s include a long blue hoodie with black leggings and red shoes, a white and purple shirt with dark pink cargo shorts, and a light blue and yellow striped shirt with blue shorts. As an adult in the Buu arc, Rugula has a drastic appearance change. Her hair is much longer thanks to a hair product she had Bulma create to make her hair longer, and is tied into a loose ponytail with her red hair bow. She wears a short sleeved aqua colored kimono with a dark magenta sash and wrist bands with black pants and red boots. She is now slightly shorter than Gohan. Personality Rugula is very boisterous, carefree, and fun loving. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily bored and always ready for a fight, leading her to mostly train in her free time or pester her friends to spar with her. She is oftentimes crudely mannered, overly straight forward, and develops a fondness for using curse words as she grows up. Her hyper energy and loud nature can often annoy those around her, especially more serious fighters such as Piccolo, Vegeta, and sometimes even Gohan, though she usually means well. During battle, Rugula retains her upbeat personality, typically making snarky comments when she has the upper hand. When facing a fighter stronger than herself, however, Rugula had a habit of losing her composure overtime and becoming incredibly angry with her opponent, to the point of accidentally putting others in danger just to land a single shot on her enemy. As she grows older, Rugula learns to control her temper and take her battles more seriously, though she still enjoys throwing in a few sarcastic remarks. Despite her competitive and battle hungry nature, Rugula only seriously hurts or kills her opponents when absolutely necessary, otherwise fighting solely for the fun of it. This is due to her childhood with the peaceful Namekians, who taught her to use her powers to protect herself and others. Due to growing up on an alien planet, Rugula has little understanding of human culture and society, often acting in ways that would be completely normal on Namek, but bizarre on Earth. She often messes up common Earth sayings, disregards common social cues of human culture, and fails to notice when others are teasing her. As she grows up, Rugula slowly becomes more adjusted to life on Earth, though occasionally still acts oddly. While living on Earth, Rugula develops a fondness for cooking and gardening. As an adult, Rugula becomes very protective of young Trunks, Panisa, and Goten acting as both a fighting mentor and nurturing older sister figure to them. She helps Piccolo train Trunks and Goten during the Buu saga, and consistently keeps a close eye on Panisa to keep her safe. It’s implied the reason why Rugula is so protective over them, Panisa in particular, is because she feels partly guilty over how her future self failed to take care of Future Panisa emotionally, thus unintentionally enabling her to become an extremely bitter adult who cared only for her own selfish desires. She does have her limits with them, however, and will become strict with them when necessary. When Piccolo first suggests training Trunks and Goten to fight Majin Buu, Rugula immediately shots down the idea, not wanting the two to go threw the same trauma she and Gohan did as children. Her childish and rough nature hides a surprisingly mature and nurturing part of her personality. Due to often being harshly judged as a child, Rugula is very perceptive of how others feel, and usually attempts to cheer the Z-Fighters up during heavy situations. Her years of feeling alone has helped her grow into a very sympathetic person who takes it upon herself to help make others happy. This is best seen with her interactions with Future Panisa, who she desperately tries to befriend despite the former’s lack of patience or interest in her. However, Rugula’s bright personality hides many of her internal struggles. Though she loved them, Rugula always knew she was radically different from the Namekians who raised her, leaving her confused on where she really belonged in the world. She was also very aware that many Namekians feared her due to her destructive powers. As a result, Rugula often felt very alone as a child, and was desperate to find someone just like her to be her friend. She usually acted very silly and overly friendly to others in order to gain their acceptance, though most of the time she ended up embarrassing herself instead of making any real connections. Her sensitive nature and habit of constantly trying to make and keep friends is a clear consequence of how alone she felt as a child, made worse by her lack of understanding of human society when she moves to Earth. History Rugula’s parents were Poto and Choy, two Saiyan delinquents wanted for the murder of a high ranking member of Freeza's army. Fleeing the planet together, the two of them managed to barely escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Now alone in the universe, and with Freeza hunting them down, Poto and Choy survived by planet hopping. At one point, they visited Namek and befriended its residents, though they soon left to keep the planet safe from Freeza's soldiers. Overtime, the delinquents fell in love, and years later in Age 754, Choy gave birth to Rugula. However, the group was found by Freeza’s forces, forcing Choy to send Rugula to Namek in her space pod to keep her safe from Freeza’s forces, leaving a small note explaining who Rugula was, and Choy’s red hair ribbon as proof of Rugula’s connection to her parents. When Rugula first arrived on Namek as a newborn, the Namekians could sense potential evil in her heart, due to her Saiyan heritage. Knowing how powerful and destructive most Saiyans were, she was taken in by the Warrior Clan and trained to use her powers for good and protecting others. Far away from Freezas forces, Rugula grew up with the Namekian people, though she was never told of her origins to keep her safe. Quotes Trivia *Rugula was initially a much different character. Starting off as a girl named Tamera, she was originally a much more rude and tomboyish character with few redeeming qualities. Her character was ultimately rewritten to be much more friendly but lonely to make her more interesting and likable. *Rugula is known to be a very good cook amongst the Z-Fighters; ironically, Future Panisa makes it very clear Future Rugula was a horrible cook who was known to burn her food terribly. *Her interests in cooking and gardening, two traditionally feminine interests, were given to make her character seem both very girly and tomboyish at the same time. *Rugula's character was initially given a hair bow to make her less like a boy, while also adding a cute but spunky accessory look to her appearance. Category:Female Characters Category:Half Saiyan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Dragonball JX Category:Nimbus.69